


I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor

by Florchis



Series: Florchis ships it all [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: I bet that you look good on the dance floor, don't know if you're looking for romance or, don't know what you're looking for. [Tripdaisy dancing at a wedding]
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Antoine Triplett
Series: Florchis ships it all [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979050
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellsey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/gifts).



After months of helping to plan the wedding, followed by a crazy week of last-minute details, followed by a day full of near-catastrophes, Trip believes that, if anything, they have earned themselves the right to a song off.

(Not many, probably not even more than two, because he is in charge of policing the drunken older relatives and alcohol has been running freely for an hour now, and Daisy is in charge of any outfit disaster that might occur, and with alcohol come wine stains.)

But for now, things are quiet, and they have to seize moments like this.

“May I have this dance?”

Daisy rolls her eyes, probably at the flourished gesture that he used to compliment his question, but that only makes Trip smile harder, especially because she still grabs his hand and accompanies him to the dance floor.

“Consider yourself lucky that you got to me before I ditched the heels,” she warns while he places a hand on her waist and they start swaying to the music. “Jemma promised me that I didn’t have to wear them past dessert time. I got it in writing and everything.” 

Trip smirks and silently hopes that he will get to see her like that: loose, happy, and a little wild.

“I will still like you barefoot,” he promises while he makes her do a small twirl, and when they are back face to face, she has a mischievous look in her eyes.

“Let’s see if you like me so much when I warm my frozen toes against your calves.”

Trip is not a man that is in the business of lying to himself; he knows that they have grown a lot closer during the last few months, and a wedding can only highlight those feelings. She is gorgeous and funny and smart and owns one of the best hearts he has ever had the pleasure of meeting. He has been dancing around his feelings for her long before he got her to dance with him.

“I promise I won’t mind,” he says with a smile, and he means it. 

Things can only look up.


End file.
